Flower Prince
by ValentinaEllie
Summary: Sakura is in search of her First Love , Syaoran and the only thing she remembers is a promise to go to a school only recommended by royalty and to make things wrost: it's now a allboys school! What is she to do? Play Dress Up!
1. Chapter 00:And so our story begins

**Flower Prince by ValentinaEllie** or Valenti

**Valenti's Short Note**: If I had to tell someone the truth it has been over two years since I have ever touch the idea of creating a CCS fanfic. But as you can see my love is truly faithful to all characters of CCS. Thus I started a story.

HAVE FUN! SMILE! AND R & R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and All the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura belong to the dedicated artists/writers of CLAMP. All that are mine are my characters.

00: **And So Our Story Begins**

_When I was little I was friends with a boy named Syaoran._

_And you could say he was first crush and a person I thought I would always spend my life with._

_But then he disappeared in one night. _

_BUT! Before that night he said to me: "We'll to go the Royal Academies Togther"._

A school where only a handful of students would go 

_The King himself recommended those students._

_But Since Clow died the Academy was turned into an all-boys school._

_What's a Girl To do?_

"Sakura-chan you are crazy! But super cute!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Am I guyish enough?" Sakura yelled from the bathroom.

"You're so cute I would date you!" Tomoyo squealed grabbing her video camera. A young boy came out wear a black beret, a long sleeved gray shirt that was little baggy, black pants and shoes. He had big green eyes and light brown-hair that was short and fringed.

_So begins my life to find Syaoran. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Xiaolong… your mother requests you should get a roommate to build your social skills"

"I will when I find someone…Wei… Someone important to me"

"She's hard to find Sir… she's moved out of your hometown…will you at least consider?"

"I'll consider… if you find the least-irritating…scrawny kid out there"

"Yes"

"I'll find you someday Sakura"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short but whaddya expect from the prolouge? Well there's more than you see so Come Back and see how Sakura's first day goes! Once Again R & R again!


	2. Chapter 01: Secret Already Found out?

**Valenti: Why thank you for lovely reviews I'll be happy to update as fast as possible when I have the time. I hope many things come from this story and until then I'll keep my mouth shut about everything. Well let' see what Sakura does on her first day.**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter One: Secret already found out?**

"I really wish you could have just went to the regular school that's only the next town over" Tomoyo whined.

"Nope Syaoran-kun said the Royal Academy and so I'm off to the Royal Academies" Sakura said grabbing her backpack and suitcase.

"I don't want you to get lost so let me ask around" Tomoyo said as she walked over to a young man with medium-long very dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"Um… excuse me are you a student here?" Tomoyo asked.

"what's seems to be the problem?" he asked.

" Xiaohu! You've got yourself a cutie over there! Why don't you actually ask her out?" someone yelled.

"Don't mind them they're just being weird" Xiaohu said.

"I just wanna know where building C is… my friend is staying and sh- I mean he doesn't know," she said.

"Who is it?" Xiaohu asked as Tomyo pointed to Sakura and Sakura came over as quickly as possible.

"Nice you to meet you… the name's Li Xiaohu" he said.

"Li? Are you related to the Prince?" Sakura asked.

"In some ways… I guess so what's your name?" he asked. Sakura's face dropped and she immediately looked to Tomoyo.

"His name is Satoshi Daidouji" Tomoyo yelled happily.

"N-n-nice to meet you" Sakura said as she shook Xiaohu's hand.

"My are your hand small from the way you look you must've gotten through drama right?" Xiaohu said.

"No track and field" Sakura said sheepishly.

"HE's one of the fastest in our hometown right Sak-Satoshi-san?" Tomoyo said and Sakura nodded.

"Well I have to go do something soon so Building C is over to the right you can't miss it has a nice picture of shoes and wings " Xiaohu said.

"Thank you" Tomoyo said.

"See you soon we live in the same building anyway" Xiaohu yelled as he ran away.

"He's really nice I hope he's your roommate Sakura-chan" Tomoyo whispered.

"No times for roommates, time for looking for Syaoran" Sakura said.

"He sure looks like Syaoran… you didn't believe me that the prince sure looked like him" tomoyo said.

"Because that's impossible… how can a simple boy be a prince that's kind of crazy," Sakura mumbled.

"Well go to your room first and freshen up…we'll meet up in about 10 minutes ok?" Tomoyo said quickly waving to Sakura as she went to wait in her limo.

Sakura managed to walk up to building C and Xiaohu was right the large icon painted on the building's front was not hard to miss. As she was walking around trying to find her room number someone stopped her on the way.

"You look like a freshman are you lost by any chance?" Someone said.

"Oh yes I'm looking for 1A?" Sakura said.

"You must be mistaken I'm sure of it" he said.

"It says here on my ca-Oh!" Sakura looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her and she felt her cheeks flush.

"Let me read your card" he said as Sakura gave him the card and his mouth dropped.

"It seems your are the roommate of …Prince Xiaolong from what this says" he said.

"EH?" Sakura screamed.

"Well I can show you to that room by the way my name is Eriol" he said and Sakura shook his hand.. They walked over to the room and Sakura opened it.

"I'll see you later then … oh I never did get your name" Eriol said.

"Satoshi…Satoshi Daidouji" Sakura said.

"See you Satoshi-san" Eriol said giving Sakura a polite bow and walked out of the room. As Eriol continued walking he walked into a small meeting where Xioalong and Xiaohu were quickly talking amongst themselves.

"Have you met your roommate yet Prince Xiaolong he's quite small for his age" Eriol said.

"That kid with the light brown hair…. he looks like a girl to me" Xiaohu said.

"Now now Prince Xiaohu… but I must say … he sure had soft hands," Eriol said.

Xiaohu and Xiaolong backed up and gave Eriol a weird look.

"What's with that face?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing Nothing really" Xialong said.

"Your gay aren't you" Xiaohu yelled.

"Well no now that I think about it he sure did have a pretty face I'd bet he make a lovely boyfriend for a cute girl" Eriol said.

"Your really strange" Xiaolong said.

"But then again I'm related to you" Eriol said grinning.

Meanwhile, Sakura looked at the room amazed at the whole room there was a large king-sized bed, a large wardrobe, and a personal bathroom. She noticed there were two sliding doors on the right but didn't try opening them.

"I guess I'll get changed… so what did Tomoyo want me to do?" Sakura said looking at her luggage with plenty of bandages and sports bras. It also included Tomoyo's new line of clothes for Sakura. As she started to undress she heard someone coming into the room. She ran to get her clothes from the suitcase but she immediately slipped and fell onto the floor.

"Why am I getting stuck with this job?" a girl said wandering into the room with a pair of clothes in her hands. She soon noticed Sakura there half-naked and she dropped the bunch of clothes.

"Oh my" the girl squeaked as she covered her mouth with her hands. Sakura started to freak out and immediately put on her clothes as fast as possible.

"How-how do u have…what are you?" she said.

"Oh Miyuki-san you're here you brought my laundry again? Just tell Eriol to bring it" someone said. Sakura and Miyuki turned around to see Prince Xiaolong there and Miyuki looked at Sakura.

"You… oh Eriol I couldn't possibly bother my twin brother it'd be nonsense" Miyuki said.

"I guess you're the one that's my roommate right?" Xiaolong said to Sakura and she nodded.

"My name is Xiaolong… nothing you shouldn't already know" he said as he opened the two sliding doors on the right and revealed a very large room. It was similar to Sakura's bedroom setup but it also had a personal kitchen and a small table. There was also a projector that came down from the top.

"Wow your room is nice…" Sakura said.

"You haven't seen my palace room yet…" Xiaolong said.

"My name is Satoshi Daidouji" Sakura said.

"Well I'll be going now Miyuki … really just tell your brother to do whatever your doing" Xiaolong said as he walked out of the room and Miyuki turned to Sakura.

"Now… I've seen some ways to get in but this is a funny one… you'd better explain yourself," Miyuki said.

"Umm do you want to go out for tea?" Sakura asked.

When they reach the café Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to explain as Miyuki was sitting in front of them.

"You see when I was little I met a boy named Syaoran and I'm not here for the Prince…I'm here to my childhood friend!" Sakura yelled.

"That's a first I've heard of something so-" Miyuki paused.

"So…" Sakura said shyly trying to get her to continue.

"SO CUTE! DON'T WORRY SAKURA-CHAN I'LL FIND YOUR SYAORAN!" Miyuki said.

"Eh?" Sakura mumbled.

"I mean… I work in the palace" Miyuki yelled proudly.

"You do?" Tomoyo said amazed.

"Most prestigious families try to get their daughters to work as personal maids to get more into the royal family" Miyuki mumbled.

"What about your schooling and all of that?" Sakura asked.

"We all go to a special school that's taught by two or three madams nothing special. Why didn't you try for that one?" Miyuki asked.

"It's cause… Syoran said Royal Academies it's going to be the royal academies" Sakura said.

"Well I'd better get you back before the gates close…" Miyuki said.

"Right Tomorrow I start school" Sakura said as they waved Tomoyo goodbye and drove up to the school's entrance gate.

"Hey Sakura-chan… are you sure you can pull off being a boy?" Miyuki asked.

"I guess… why? I'm not dressed well enough?" Sakura said.

"You're a fashionable boy… but nonetheless you have your girlish features I think I can help you there" Miyuki said happily. She took a big pair of black thick-framed glasses and placed them on Sakura.

"A fasionable smart guy with good taste in clothes" Miyuki said.

"Don't I need to be blind if I wear them?" Sakura said.

"Well from where I'm from you can wear them as fashionable judging from how comfortable you are you and I are the same grade" Miyuki said.

"These are yours?! No No Take them back?" Sakura said.

"I have another pair don't worry about me… these were my extra that I got from shopping online" Miyuki said.

"I'll see soon right?" Sakura said.

"Of course!" Miyuki yelled waving goodbye as Miyuki entered the palace entrance. When Miyuki entered the palace she noticed Eriol, Xiaolong and Xiaohu talking.

"Why didn't you do her job? She's supposed to be under Madame learning cooking!" Xiaolong yelled.

"It's her decision… not mine" Eriol said.

"Oh Miyuki-chan! Your back!" Xiaohu yelled.

"Why if it isn't the three princes themselves" Miyuki yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean." Xiaolong said.

"Listen your new roommate I want you to take care of him all three of you!" Miyuki yelled.

"Why should we?" they all yelled.

"Because I'll tell Queen Yelan how you all went to the club instead of the dinner for Xiaolong's wife's birthday" Miyuki said.

"I'm telling you she's not my wife" Xiaolong said.

"Aren't you being kind of harsh?" Xiaohu whined with a big pout. Miyuki smiled and looked at Xiaohu.

"I'm just doing my job …good night," Miyuki said.

The next day Sakura groggily go out of bed and checked her cellphone.

"HOEEE! It's 7:15? Class starts in 10 minutes," she screamed as she rushed to put on her uniform and her glasses. As soon as she got to the classroom something was thrown at her. It was the eraser for the chalkboard.

"What's that for?" she yelled.

"Since you're the latest one here Satoshi… your suppose to be hit with something" Xiaolong said.

"Really?" Sakura said and Xiaolong nodded and handed her something.

"M-M-My notebook!" she yelled as she checked her backpack and noticed nothing was in there except her pen and pencils. As she looked at her book she noticed a note that inside one of the books.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened the note.

**Saku-Chan**

_**Luckily Palace Maids wake up earlier than the students.**_

_**I pleaded Xiaolong to give this to you**_

_**After cleaning Xiaolong's bedroom **_

_**I noticed you were still in bed**_

**Good Luck in finding what ever you need!**

_**- Miyuki.**_

Sakura smiled and looked up to notice all of her classmates were looking at her.

"Is that a note from a girl Satoshi?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Let's see it!" they yelled.

Sakura sweat dropped and looked at Xiaohu who was grinning at her and She grinned back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Valenti: The first chapter there you are folks I hope you enjoyed reading it so…. Please R & R**

**Now I'll show you Xiaohu's personality as a bonus. **

**Name: Li Xiaohu**

**DOB: July 13**

**Blood Type: O**

**Fav. Subject: Math & Gym**

**Least Fav. Subject: None **

**Fav Flowers: Peonies**

**Fav. Food: Dim sum chocolate**

**Least Fav. Food: Yam Jelly & Anchovies **

**Status: Second in line to Reign as Prince & Twin brother of Prince Xiaolong.**

_**Fun Fact from the author:**_

Li Xiaohu's personality and looks were from Shim Changmin, A member of a K-pop/J-pop band called Dong Bang Shin Gi/Tohoshinki.


End file.
